Gracie Goose
Gracie Goose is a 2015 all-around character. She is the daughter of the princess from the story "The Goose Girl". Read her diary here. If you want, you can ask what she thinks about your own OCs here. Portrayers I think Erin Fitzgerald would be a good choice- I picture Gracie's voice somewhere between C. A. Cupid and Raven Queen, although more like Cupid, both whom Erin voice. Character Personality Gracie is a sweet, gentle, humble girl who loves horses. She also has a soft spot for geese. Gracie always does the work herself- having a fear of servants betraying her as her mothers maid did. Gracie also hates the water. She pretty much had excuse after excuse to not swim in the swim unit of gym. If asked to swim, her response would probably be, "Er... no thanks," or "Are you crazy?!" She is more at home in the forest with sweet sunshine, solid ground, and beautiful wild life. Appearance Gracie is a pretty girl with fair peach skin and freckles, and light gray eyes. Unlike her mother, who has hair like shining gold, Gracie's hair is naturally silver in color with darker gray and magenta streaks. She wears her hair half up, half down with bangs swept to the side. Hobbies and Interests Gracie's ultimate favorite hobby is horseback riding. She also loves photography. She seems to be both a tomboy and a girly-girl. Gracie will play sports, as she is the kind of person who likes to stay in shape. She has a pretty singing voice, but she will never, never sing in front of anyone. She also loves listening to music, especially the a cappella group Potion-tonix. Fairy Tale Main Article: The Goose Girl Relationships Family Gracie is the daughter of the princess from "The Goose Girl" and her prince. Gracie enjoys riding horseback with her mother. She also has a little four-year-old sister named Marigold. Friends Gracie enjoys hanging out with Fay Fairer, and she has been teaching her how to ride horseback. She is one of the few people Gracie has told about her secret status as a Rebel. Gracie is also very close with with Maiden Falsebride, daughter of the maid who made Gracie's mother her servant and tried to steal her prince. Gracie is currently torn between being a Royal or Rebel, feeling a sense of duty to her story, but she does not wish for Maiden to die the awful death destined says she must. Lately, Gracie has enjoyed spending time with Sophie Schwan, as they share quiet, humble, and hardworking personalities. Pet Gracie has an enchanted horse that can talk named Fair Mane that she loves dearly. He is creamy white in color with ginger colored speckles dotting his body and a snow white mane. He will be the next Falada in Gracie's story. In animal calling, a young goose came to Gracie. Gracie named her Kleinetta. Romance Gracie never had much interest in romance ever since her childhood, knowing that destiny would take care of it. She has a small crush on Daring Charming, but she pushes these feelings away, uninterested in crushing on "some vain popular boy." Gracie is a huge romantic, eager to find true love some day, but if you ask her she will deny it. On recent terms, Gracie has developed a crush on Russet Vulpes. She finds him very sweet and handsome. However, she is wonders if the feeling would ever be mutual. She hopes it may be someday. Outfits Notes Her birthday is March 23. She likes pie of any kind, it is her favorite food ever. Her middle name is "Goseline," a pun on the the word "gosling" and the name "Madeline." Her favorite music group is Potion-tonix. She enjoys posting pictures of Fair Mane on princeterest. Gracie loves photography, and she is good at it too. She carries a small camera in her purse. Quotes Gallery Gracie Goose.jpeg GracieGoose.jpeg GracieGoosegettingfairest.jpeg|Gracie Goose's Getting Fairest Outfit! GracieGooseThronecoming.jpeg BetterThronecomingPic.jpeg GracieGooseFanArt.png|Art done by the AMAZING Rudino.raagas!! GracieGooseThroughtheWoods.jpeg GracieGooseDigitalArtXD.png|OMGosh I actually managed to make her some digital artwork! :D Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:The Goose Girl Category:From Grimm's Tales